Misty's Night of Fright!
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: When Ash comes home from Sinnoh for Halloween, Misty decides to come visit for the holiday. When Ash's pranks begin to go too far, however, this little duo is about to bite off more than they can chew! Full summary inside AAML Fluff!


**Hello, everyone. I have finally finished my second Fanfiction! I know this is terribly late, and I apologize. I want to thank AK1028, IceCreamAndPizza, Pokemonstories-crazy, IvyBean, Hoenn Master, YahooRileySecret, and DarkSummerAngle13 for all their positive encouragement. Thank you so much guys :) You really made my day! This is a Halloween Fanfiction, as you can tell from the title. I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Summary:**What's a pair of teens hyped up on Halloween candy and horror movies supposed to do?

When Ash comes home from Sinnoh for Halloween, Misty decides to come visit for the holiday. When Ash's pranks begin to go too far, however, this little duo is about to bite off more than they can chew. One thing's for certain, Ash and Misty are in for a night they'll never forget!

**Ages: ** Ash:12

Misty:14

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters

Misty's Night of Fright!

Misty smiled as she pulled a batch of Halloween cookies out of the oven. The red-head gently placed them on the stove to cool. She gave a small giggle as she looked them over. They were cut into various Halloween shapes: Ghosts, Pumpkins, and Bats. Truthfully, Misty had never really looked forward to Halloween like she had this year. Misty smiled again. She had sure surprised Ash when she showed up earlier that day! He hadn't even known that she was coming over.

Misty sighed as she adjusted the strap of the black cloak she wore. Perhaps being a vampire for Halloween was a bad idea? She had sure gotten teased by Ash for it. Frowning, the girl reached a hand back to smooth out her hair. She had decided to take it down for Halloween. The cloak simply didn't look right on her with her hair up.

"Misty, dear, was that the timer on the oven that just went off?," a soft voice called from the doorway.

Misty turned around to see Mrs. Ketchum entering the kitchen. She was dressed as a witch for the Halloween party that she would be going to at Professor Oak's. Ash and Misty had been invited, however, Ash had turned the invitation down in favor of a horror movie fest at home.

"Yeah. I just pulled the cookies out for you, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty replied happily as she gave the older woman an endearing smile.

Misty had always been fond of Ash's mother. The red-head didn't really get to spend too much time with her own mother before she died, so she tended to treat Ash's mother as if she were her own.

"Why thank you, dear. You and Ash can decorate them if you want once they cool," Mrs. Ketchum informed as she retrieved the various frostings and sprinkles from the pantry beside the fridge.

Misty smiled. "Sure. I just can't wait to eat them," she giggled as she followed Mrs. Ketchum to the front door.

"Ash! Could you come down here a second?," Delia called as she slipped on her shoes.

There was a pause, then a thump.

"Wahoo!," Ash cried gleefully as he slid down the banister of the stairs, Pikachu clinging to his shoulder.

Misty rolled her eyes as he appeared safely at the bottom of the stairs, clad in vampire cape.

"Ash! How many times have I told you not to do that?," Mrs. Ketchum scolded.

"Aww! Come on, Mom. I didn't break anything," Ash protested as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"No fair, Ash! You copied me!," Misty chimed in, gaining both mother and son's attention.

"No I didn't!," Ash argued as he folded his arms, "I had already decided to be a vampire this year."

"Aww! I just noticed that. How cute! You two match!," Mrs. Ketchum gushed, clapping her hands together gleefully.

Ash and Misty both blushed lightly. Matching costumes was definitely unintentional.

"Uh...yeah. I guess we do," Ash replied sheepishly as he placed a hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um...hehehe! Yeah," Misty mumbled as she glanced down at her feet. She blushed even brighter when she realized exactly what their matching costumes might insinuate. Now definitely wasn't the time for such thoughts. Especially since she would be spending the entire night alone with him.

"Pikachu!," the electric mouse Pokemon chirped, gaining the red-head's attention, as well as Ash's mother's.

"Aww! You look adorable too, Pikachu!," Delia assured as she gave him a pet on the head.

"Cha!," Pikachu squealed happily.

Misty smiled. Ash had apparently placed a pair of bat wings on Pikachu's back in order to make the little guy feel like he was participating in the human holiday. He did look adorable. Almost like a cuddly Pokedoll.

"Best of all, you get to match Ash, Pikachu," Misty giggled, causing the electric rodent to let out another squeal of delight.

"Well, I'm off to go to Professor Oak's party. Are you sure you don't want to come, Ash?," Mrs. Ketchum asked as she straightened her witch hat on her head.

Ash scowled slightly. "Mom! If I go to the party, I'll miss the horror movies!"

"Oh, joy...," Misty muttered under her breath. The was the part of the evening that she definitely was NOT looking forward to. An evening with Ash she could handle, but horror movies were a different matter.

"Well, if you're sure, honey. Have fun you two, don't eat too much candy, okay?," Delia smiled as she gave Ash a pat on the head, "And don't stay up too late, you hear?"

Ash gave a groan of embarrassment. "Okay, Mom. Geez! I'm not five anymore!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Ketchum. I'll make sure Ash takes it easy on the candy," Misty chimed in, giving Ash a playful wink.

Ash stuck his tongue out at her. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to be alone with her. He had been absolutely ecstatic to see her when she had shown up earlier. Spending Halloween with one of your best friends was definitely WAY better than spending it alone. Unfortunately, Brock was unable to be present, as he was busy taking his younger siblings trick-or-treating. At least he had Misty!

"Well, alright, then. I'll see you two a little later," Mrs. Ketchum replied as she opened the door to leave, "Bye, Ash. Bye, Misty."

The pair waved her goodbye, then watched out the window as she made her way down the driveway, Mimie right behind her.

"What do you say that we go decorate some of those cookies, Ash?," Misty asked as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Uh, is that a trick question?," Ash replied as he quickly followed behind her.

"Pika!," Pikachu replied excitedly as he raced to the kitchen as well.

Once the duo had decorated a few cookies, and Misty had safely tucked in Azurill for the night, they settled down on the living-room sofa for a night of horror movies.

"Oh, come on, Misty. It's not that bad," Ash laughed.

Misty peeked out from behind the pillow she was hiding behind, and gave Ash a livid look.

"Shut up!," she growled, "This was all your idea! You know how much I hate horror movies!"

"Oooooh! Watch out, Misty. The mummy's gonna get you!," Ash taunted, causing the red-head to throw her pillow at him.

Ash dodged the fluffy projectile, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're so immature, Ash!," Misty huffed as she retrieved another pillow, and folded her arms around it.

"I'm not the one hiding behind pillows!," Ash argued.

"Pika!," Pikachu yowled, angry to have been woken up from his napping on the chair beside the humans.

Both Ash and Misty sweat-dropped. Neither one of them were in the mood for their argument to be ended via Pikachu.

"Humph! I didn't start it!," Ash huffed as he crossed his arms in a childish mannor, and looked away.

"Humph! I'm going to get some more cookies," Misty retorted as she got up, and made her way to the kitchen.

"What?," Ash yelped when he saw Pikachu glaring at him from his position on the chair.

The electric Pokemon rolled his eyes before getting up, and making his way upstairs for the night.

"I didn't do anything!," Ash protested after him. Receiving no response, Ash sighed as he made his way to the kitchen.

"He's such a ...a...ugh!," Misty ranted to herself as she quietly collected three cookies from the cookie-sheet on the counter. _How on earth can I possibly love someone who annoys me so much?_

Misty frowned. That was a question that she didn't really know the answer to. She had fallen in love with Ash at practically first sight. Sure, he had stolen her bike. Misty grinned. That had been her excuse to follow him everywhere he went. The funny thing was, she had only cared about the bike for a short while. Ash didn't know this, but Misty had simply forgotten about the bike a short while after she started traveling with him.

The red-head gave a heavy sigh. She had never told anyone that she actually DIDN'T care about the bike. Misty had simply wanted to stay with him. Of course, she had never gotten the courage to say such things. Even when she was forced to leave him, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she loved him. At the time, she hadn't even known if she was really ever going to see him again. Why was she such a coward about this?

Misty sighed again as she shook her head slightly. Now definitely wasn't the time. If she continued down this trail of thoughts, she would surely tell Ash something she didn't want to say. She was just about collect her plate of cookies, and exit the kitchen, when the lights suddenly flipped off!

Misty felt an eerie chill run down her spine, then did the only thing she knew to do in such a situation. She screamed.

Trembling, the teen glanced over her shoulder at the doorway. There was no one near the light-switch. Misty took a deep breath, and turned around. She was still met with no one. When had the house gone so silent? Where was Ash?

"Ash?," Misty called timidly as she walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

The girl was still met with no answer.

"Ash? Where'd you go? This isn't funny anymore!," Misty nearly wailed as she peeked into the living room.

Ash was no longer sitting on the sofa where she had left him. The room was dark, the only lighting coming from the television that was still on.

"Ash? Pikachu?," Misty called again in a hesitant tone.

Misty was almost to the stairs, when she felt someone grab her shoulders. Whirling around, the teen delivered a hard blow to her "attacker's" face.

"Oww!," whined a familiar voice, "Misty! That hurt! I was only joking/"

Misty stood frozen in place as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"A-Ash?," she squeaked as a lone figure became visible to her in the darkness of the narrow hallway.

The boy was sitting, Indian-style, on the floor, holding a hand to his cheek.

"Geez, Misty! Do ya have to hit so hard?," Ash whined he rubbed his sore cheek and nose.

"Well, that's what you get for playing tricks on people," Misty quipped, though she couldn't stave off the twinge of sympathy she felt for the boy when a thin line of blood began trickling from his bruised nose.

"You didn't have to break my nose!," Ash protested grumpily as he began to dab at the blood with his hand.

"I didn't break your nose, you big baby," Misty replied sassily as she knelt down beside him. Just how hard had she hit him?

Judging from the bruising, in a moment of terror, Misty had dealt a pretty heavy punch. Ash's nose was bruised and bleeding, but not too badly. His cheek had actually taken the most damage. There would be a mark unless ice was applied soon.

"I'm not a baby!," Ash retorted, giving the red-head a pouty look.

Misty was about to reply when a large clap of thunder rattled the house, causing both trainers to jump. Misty could feel a shiver run down her spine. The young girl had always been particularly afraid of storms.

"I-I'll go get you some ice, okay, Ash?," she finally managed to stutter, turning and making her way back down to the kitchen.

Misty was surprised to find the kitchen lights back on when she arrived. Swallowing nervously, the teen cautiously made her way over to the cabinet to retrieve a plastic baggie for the ice. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the freezer. It was a good thing that the lights were back on. There was absolutely no light filtering in from outside.

_Must be a bad storm_, Misty thought to herself briefly as she began to collect a few cubes of ice from the freezer.

The Water Pokemon trainer had just finished putting the last piece of ice into the bag when the lights flickered off again.

Misty let out a cry of fright. "Ash Ketchum! If that's you playing with the lights again, I'll do more than bloody you nose this time!" Receiving no response, the girl took another deep breath before darting out of the dark kitchen.

The house was completely blanketed in darkness, and Misty cursed under her breath as she nearly stubbed her toe on the leg of a chair in the living-room.

_ The power's off_, she thought nervously as she slowly made her way back to the bottom of the stairs where Ash waited.

"Misty? Is that you?," she heard Ash call hesitantly.

Was he scared too?

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?," Misty replied sarcastically as she followed his voice, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"What happened to the lights?," Ash inquired when he felt Misty sit down beside him on the stairs.

Misty shrugged, though Ash couldn't see it in the dark. "How should I know. The power just went off."

Another rumble of thunder erupted, causing Misty to cringe.

"Are you okay, Misty?," Ash asked, concern entering his voice.

Truth be told, he was beginning to feel guilty. He hadn't meant to scare her THAT badly. Of course, he hadn't planned on getting punched for it either.

Ash smiled. Boy, could Misty ever throw a punch! After all this time, she was still the same. Ash had feared that, after all the time he'd spent away from her, things would be awkward between them. Much to his relief, that hadn't been the case.

"I...just don't like storms," Ash finally heard her mumble.

Typical Misty. She never really felt comfortable sharing her fears with anyone. Ash suddenly felt a new wave of guilt wash over him.

"Oh...yeah. I don't like them either," the boy admitted as he straightened his back against the stairs above him.

"Here," Misty replied, changing the subject as she gently pressed the bag of ice against his cheek.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise. Why was she being so nice to him?

"Uh..th-thanks, Misty," he murmured, blushing faintly in the dark.

Misty had never been more grateful for darkness before in her life. She was sure she had to be the color of an apple by now. Just what had come over her? Sure, she had felt guilty about doing or saying something to him before, but it was never like this.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it, Ash Ketchum," she mumbled as she continued to hold the bag of ice in place, frowning when she noticed that his nose was still bleeding.

Ash rolled his chocolate-colored eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Look, Misty, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier."

Misty bit her lip lightly. Ash hardly EVER apologized, and especially not to her. Sighing, the girl lifted the ice-bag from the Ash's cheek briefly. If Ash was actually going to be mature enough to apologize already, then the least she could do would be to return the favor. Boy, had he ever grown since he was away.

"I-I'm sorry too. I didn't really mean to hit you. I was just so scared," Misty replied quietly, avoiding eye-contact. Once again, she was grateful for the dark.

"It's okay. I can't really blame you anyway. You have to admit, It was a pretty good trick," Ash laughed lightly, wincing slightly when Misty place the bag of ice back on his cheek.

Misty bit back a giggle. "Whatever"

"Well, it was!," Ash protested with another laugh, "You are pretty easy to scare, Misty. You always have been. I'm just glad you haven't changed."

Suddenly, as if realizing what he'd just said, Ash clapped a hand over his mouth. Why had he said that? He could feel the heat burning his cheeks. He just hoped Misty couldn't see him blushing. That must have sounded so ridiculous!

"Wh-what do you mean, Ash?," Misty stammered shyly.

Why was Ash afraid that she would've changed in the time that he was away? Did that mean that he liked her?

"I-I just mean that, you know...you still act the same and everything," Ash finally managed to stutter, biting his lip. Why was his heart beating so quickly?

"And what do you mean by that?," Misty retorted, snapping Ash from his thoughts.

Ash sweat-dropped. "N-nothing! I only meant that I.." he began, only to be cut off by a flash of lightning, and another rumble of thunder.

Misty let out another frightened shriek before latching onto Ash, wrapping both arms around his waist while burring her face into his chest.

Ash swallowed nervously. What was he supposed to do now? Misty was obviously terrified. Why hadn't he noticed that she was so afraid of storms before?

"It's okay, Misty. It's just the storm," Ash soothed, gently wrapping an arm around her in comfort.

"I don't care!," the red-head retorted, tightening her hold on the boy.

Misty knew she wasn't being herself. There was just something about storms that always managed to terrify her. She just hoped that Ash wouldn't make fun of her for it. So far, he had actually been pretty nice.

Ash smiled lightly. He was honestly beginning to feel sorry for the poor girl. Perhaps he never should have played that trick on her? He had missed her so much, so why had he been so teasing toward her? For perhaps the first time that night, a new thought dawned on Ash; they were alone. There was no one around to tease them! Truthfully, Ash and Misty had never really had all that much time alone together on their now would be a good time to tell her that he had missed her?

"Misty?," Ash spoke, gaining the girl's attention

Misty nodded once to show that she had heard him. At the moment, she just wanted to hide. She must seem so weak to him. The last thing she had ever wanted was to look weak in front of Ash. He was probably going to laugh at her.

"I know that I haven't always been the nicest person to you, and I'm...sorry," Ash muttered, his cheeks turning pink again when he felt Misty pull back slightly.

"Don't get all mushy on me now, Ketchum," she muttered, a small smile playing across her lips.

Ash bit his lip, blushing a brighter shade of red when Misty giggled lightly. It was then that the two noticed the silence that signaled the storm's end.

"I-I think the storm's finally over," Ash muttered in a weak attempt to change the subject.

Misty glanced down at her feet, and nodded. Ash's mom would be home soon, and they would no longer be alone. Taking a deep breath, Misty looked up at the boy beside her, and smiled.

"It sounds like it. Ash?," she began, pausing when he glanced over at her.

"Yeah?," the boy replied in question, placing his free hand to the back of his neck in nervousness.

Misty recognized the gesture. Ash was still embarrassed. The red-head smiled warmly again. Maybe the night hadn't been too bad after all?

"I, um, wanted to thank you for cheering me up...and not laughing at me," Misty said as she tentatively rested her hand on his.

Ash swallowed nervously. This was a side of Misty that he wasn't exactly used to seeing. Why was she smiling at him like that?

"Uh..d-don't mention it," Ash stammered, his eyes widening when Misty grasped his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well, it really meant a lot to me. I know I don't show it most of the time, but I don't hate you like you think I do," Misty replied softly.

"Wh-what are you saying?," Ash replied hesitantly, a blush staining his features once more.

Misty rolled her eyes, but was blushing nonetheless. "Ugh! Ash, you really are dense!"

"Hey! What's that suppsed to mea..?," Ash's tirade was cut off when a loud buzz, and a bright flash signaled the return of electricity to the home.

"Hey! The power's back on!," Ash shouted merrily, causing Misty to roll her eyes in a playful gesture.

"Oh really? Thank you, Captin Obvious," she quipped, giggling when he glared back at her.

"Haha," Ash replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes in an annoyed gesture.

It was then that Misty noticed that Ash's nose still hadn't been attended to. Frowning, she retrieved a pale-blue handkerchief from the pocket of her jeans.

"Here, Ash. You still have blood all over your nose," Misty informed as she reached up, and began to wipe the blood away from the boy's nose.

Ash jumped lightly when he felt her begin to remove the blood from his injured nose. How had he forgotten about that? Once again, Misty was being nicer to him than he was used to, not that he was complaining.

"Uh..th-thanks," Ash stammered, a blush filling his cheeks once again.

The boy closed his eyes briefly. Misty being nice to him was something that he wasn't used to, however, it was very distracting. Had her hands always been that soft?

Once she had finished getting all the blood off Ash's nose, Misty smiled softly. So he was thanking her huh? Blushing, the teenaged girl leaned forward slightly, brushing her lips against Ash's in a gentle kiss.

Ash's eyes flew open momentary shock before fluttering closed as a pleasant tingle began to flow through him. He wasn't sure what made Misty kiss him, but he definitely wasn't complaining!

Misty gave a soft sigh as she briefly deepened the kiss, before pulling back slightly to glance at the stunned boy sitting in front of her. She had to bite back a giggle. His eyes were still closed, and an expression of pure bliss still graced his features. Why hadn't she done that before?

"You're welcome, and Happy Halloween, Ash," Misty whispered as she quickly rose to her feet and fled up the stairs, leaving the dazed boy behind.

Ash sat, dumb-founded, at the bottom of the stairs for a few more minutes. Blushing, he tentatively touched a finger to his lips. It was like he could still feel her. Smiling, he glanced up the stairs before slowly rising to his feet. He knew one thing, this had been the best Halloween ever!

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. Once again, I apologize for putting it up so late. I got sick and couldn't work on it, then my power went out. I know that Misty may have seem a little OOC at the end, but I think it really turned out good. :) Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and if you have a request fanfic you would like me to do, don't be shy :)**


End file.
